A horse race as one of races is such that entered horses with jockeys race to determine the fastest for a predetermined distance in the racetrack. Race spectators may predict an order of arrival of the entered horses and purchase a betting ticket. The spectators who purchase betting tickets can receive dividends according to the race result. A spectator who wants to purchase a betting ticket can confirm the conditions of the entered horses immediately before the start of the race in a paddock in the racetrack when predicting the order of arrival of the entered horses.
The technique described in Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for transmitting information on entered horses in a paddock as moving image to mobile terminals. With the technique, a spectator who wants to purchase a betting ticket can confirm the conditions of the entered horses immediately before the race without actually visiting the paddock.